ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda
Amanda is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose. Prior to Jennifer's arrival, Amanda held the lowest social ranking in the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club: Poor Amanda. Initially thankful to Jennifer for lessening the ill-treatment she received, Amanda expressed remorse for following the Aristocrat's orders at the end of April. However, as time went on and Jennifer succeeded Amanda's ranking, a new-found hatred grew within her. Amanda longs to be accepted by the higher members of the Aristocracy, but can never seem to do anything right in their eyes. Biography Little is known about Amanda's background, though it is known that she has been dealing with the Aristocracy for a long time to the point where they have mentally broken her down, and continue to mock and torment her. She is, from what has been seen in the game, the most overweight child at the orphanage, so her appearance, as well as her self-esteem, may be another hint towards her past and life at the orphanage. The storybook for Amanda is entitled "Rag Princess", and the player finds this book in the chapter "Rag Princess Sews". The story is about a girl who was always a sewer of rags. She makes herself a rag dress to go to the ball like everyone else, but because her dress is filthy, and smells the part, she wasn't allowed to attend. She tried to force another girl to wear the dress instead, and pass the filthiness to her. The Rag Princess and the girl in the rag dress become close friends. This story relates to how Jennifer was the newcomer, and was forced into Amanda's position, causing Amanda to actually like her, since she's more liked by everyone now that Jennifer has taken her place. This story refers to Amanda, her being the Rag Princess, since she's always seen in the sewing room, and refers to Amanda's hatred towards Jennifer, since Jennifer is the girl who wears the gray "rag" dress. In this chapter of the game, the player can truly see Amanda's insanity grow. This story could be a combination of Cinderella, a story that Gregory may had read to "Joshua", combined with Jennifer's memories of Amanda and how she was treated by her. Personality Amanda is selfish and secretive, often hiding things from Jennifer and refusing to help her. She has low self-esteem, and is very sensitive about herself and how others treat or react to her. She tends to shift personalities throughout the game, as she goes from helpful and friendly, to cruel and angry, and so on. She also seems to be mentally unstable, as she takes on a psychotic attitude, and a psychopathic attitude after being demoted to "Miserable Amanda." Throughout the game, Amanda is often seen sewing on a sewing machine. She mostly an outcast who wants to be accepted by the other orphans. In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter of the game, Jennifer states that Amanda was the most self-conscious about her looks than anyone else, and that she would often see her applying Martha Carol's stolen lipstick, late at night. Relationships Jennifer Before Jennifer came to the orphanage, Amanda was the lowest ranked member of the Aristocrat Club. Once Jennifer becomes a part of the club, she takes Amanda's place, and Amanda is moved up a position. At first she is grateful towards Jennifer and thinks of her as a friend, but after Jennifer succeeds in finding Sir Peter, she is once again demoted and punished. From then on, Amanda began to harbor a deep hatred for Jennifer, even going so far as to make a stuffed doll of her and beat it with a stick. Diana Amanda seems to have a great fear of Diana, and so acts very timid around her. She is most likely afraid of upsetting her or disappointing her and the higher-ranked club members. Etymology The name Amanda is - in part - a feminine form of Amandus. The meaning of the name comes directly from the Latin word amanda, meaning "lovable, worthy of love." This seems to be ironic with this character, as Amanda is forever striving and working very hard to be loved by the others but never seems to gets any affection from anyone. It also reflects how Amanda did everything to deserve love, but never received any. See also *Amanda's Diary Quotes *''﻿"I'' found this butterfly! It's mine, I won't give it to you! I won't lose to you!" *''"I'm sorry, Jennifer, I'm sorry... I didn't want to do that. I was just so scared... Jennifer! Jennifer! I did what I had to, didn't I? I had no choice. They would have hurt us both, wouldn't they? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... When it's my turn, don't think you have to hold back!" '' *''"We're still friends, aren't we? I know we're still friends, Jennifer. I trust you."'' *''"Jennifer, I have a wonderful gift just for you! ...Too bad, but the gift will have to wait. For now, let's wish ourselves luck, Jennifer!"'' *''"We did it! We make a great team!"'' *''"Lower classes like you and me can't go up really close. We have to pray from a distance!"'' *''"You don't suspect me of stealing it, do you? ...I know who really took Joshua the bear. It's... umm... Wendy!"'' *''"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, really. I'm not upset at all. Oh, Jennifer... You know what? I've got something special... Look! Isn't he cute? Here, it's yours! Give it as a gift and you'll be Miss Popular again!"'' *''"She's the one who stole it!"'' *''"Your friend is in the bag, it's too late now!"'' *''"Princess, go ahead! Guide us! We need you! We don't know what to do!"'' Trivia *Much of the game is similar to Lord of the Flies. Amanda can often be compared to Piggy, but she sways to Roger quite often. *In the "Rag Princess" chapter when Amanda says Wendy stole Joshua the bear, she mentions that Wendy is always sick in bed which hints at the fact that she pretends to be the real Joshua. *She resembles the Demento (Haunting Ground) character, Debilitas. Both have mental problems, while Amanda is mentally unstable, Debilitas is mentally disabled. They are also antagonists, hunchbacks and are overweight. Gallery BrownButterfly.jpg|Amanda holding a butterfly. AmandaCry.png|"Do it like this... and THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! OH, AND THIS! AND LIKE THIS! AND THIS!" Ahhh.png|Amanda grasping Jennifer. AmandaFace.png|Amanda in terror. AmandaWithStick.jpg|Amanda smiling with a stick. AmandaReturningJoshua.png|Amanda returning Joshua the Bear to Jennifer. YourFriendIsInTheBag.png|Amanda telling Jennifer that Brown is dead. AmandaCourtyard.png|Amanda in the courtyard. 755324-930042_20060919_106.jpg|Amanda smiles Amandalipstick.jpg|Amanda applying lipstick 755322-930042_20060919_104.jpg|Amanda applying lipstick 2 930042 20060919 screen028.jpg|Amanda during the Onion Bag punishment Rorwall01a.png|Wallpaper Rorwall02a.jpg|Wallpaper. Characters.jpg|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Amanda in the Old Photo. Cast.png|Amanda in the Old Photo (labeled). JenniferAmanda.png|Amanda coming from behind Jennifer. Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Female Characters Category:Children